Ninjago: New Ninja
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: Alexa, Violet, Riley, Tyler. This is the new ninja team, and a new evil is arriving, and is connected to one of them. And they must learn to work as a team to defeat them. Story is better than summary. *if you do not know who the first 2 are, read Spirit Animals* Rated for freedom to write.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Guess what! This is my new story! *trumpets!* Now, this is starting off in Amanda's POV, but will go on to the main characters. And also, this takes place 13 years later. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

_13 years_

Amanda POV:

Another day in Ninjago. With the serpentine gone, Aracneous defeated, and the final battle won, things have been peaceful. I knew Sensei would tell us 'never put of tomorrow what can be done today'. I felt my heart tug. It's been several years since Sensei Wu passed. But…we managed to get along on our own. I personally thought that Lloyd would be terribly upset, but he managed to be fine. He was, however, a little far away after it, but…things change over the years. Me and the others were just relaxing in the brig (I know the name! :D), and I look around and think of what all's happened over the years.

Nya and Jay had another kid, a boy. His hair was exactly like Jay's, but he had his mother's eyes. His name was Sam Thomas Walker. Sarah and Cole got married a few years ago and had a baby girl, Hannah. She was now 6, same as Sam, for they were born on the same week. Her hair was frizzy, an orange that is a bit darker than Sarah's, always pulled up in a high ponytail, but she had the exact same green eyes as Cole. She was such a kind and loveable kid, it was impossible to be mad at her for long. Kim and Zane weren't married or engaged, but you could tell that they would be soon. It really sagged me heart to know what pain Zane would feel when she passed. She doesn't look like she's aged much at all. Me? Well, I've had my hands full.

Alexa was now 13. She is exactly like her father, except she mostly looks like me. She has the same fiery temper, and she often gets in trouble for it. Her hair is grown to about waist length. Her eyes had gotten a bit darker. She often was fascinated by the stories the others told, and that's what drives her. She wants to be a ninja, but Kai doesn't think it's a good idea. I keep telling him that she can't stay hidden on the bounty forever. She'll have to follow her path one day.

Violet was also 13, but she was just a month older. Her midnight black hair was always pulled up in a high ponytail. Her purple eyes were a bit darker. She is very intelligent and mature for her age, but she is so inventive like her father. She likes the fact that her mother was the samurai. It was even her first word. Alexa's was 'ninja' or close to it at least. But Violet will wait before she choices her path.

Speaking of the girls, I was wondering where they were. I walked over to the door in the brig and peered out. Just as I did I heard the _'clang'_ of a fallen weapon. "Shoot!" "Well, the katana isn't your weapon." I walked out enough to see the girls. They were 'training' as they liked to call it on deck. They were testing out which weapon would work for them, just in case they actually had to go into a battle. Alexa picked up the sword. Violet was handy with a bo staff. It was on her back. Alexa put it back. "Um…oh we haven't tried these out!" She pulled out a pair of nun-chucks. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea" "Oh don't worry! What's the worst that can happen?" I chuckled and walked back in. I sat down at the table in there by Kai. "Checking on the girls?" "Yeah, Alexa is still trying out a weapon" He sighed. "You know you're gonna have to let her grow up one of these days" "I know it's just…I want to protect her is all" "Hey she can protect herself. She's smart"

"Mom!" Violet appeared at the door way as Nya turned to her. "Do you know where the first aid kit is?" Nya sighed. "What happened?" "Alexa got her hands on a pair of nun-chucks" "You were saying?" I got up and walked out to find my daughter flat on her back, holding the area around her nose. "Alexa are you okay?" I heard a muffled 'no'. "Violet, go get the one in the infirmary" She walked down there as I walked over to my daughter. "C'mon sit up" She struggled to sit up, still holding the area around her nose. Violet came back with the first aid kit. "Here" "Thank you" I took the box from her and kneeled by Alexa. "Alright let me see it." Alexa removed her hands and Violet gasped.

Alex'a nose was bleeding badly. She had a fairly large bruise around it too. "Oh dear. Violet, go get me a wet cloth" Violet went down to get one. "Alexa, how did you manage to do this?" "Well, let's just say that swinging a nun-chuck around willy-nilly is a bad idea" I sighed, trying my best not to laugh. How is this my daughter?

Alexa POV:

Look at me. I'm sitting here bleeding, possibly have a broken nose, bruised, and my mother is laughing at me! Violet came back with a damp cloth. "Thank you Violet." She handed it to my mother. My mother dabbed at me nose to clean up the blood. "You're laughing at me" "No I'm not!" She so was. "Well, it doesn't look broken." "It's numb now, so I can't feel it" My mother dabbed the bruise with some medicine. "There" I held the cloth against my nose. We got up and my mother walked back to the brig. "Told you it wasn't a good idea" "Alright fine, I admit it! That wasn't the smartest thing I've done! Happy?" "Little bit" I sighed. "You get your smart mouth from your dad" I grumbled.

"At least I didn't try to eat the nun-chucks!" I whipped around, about to give my cousin a piece of my mine… "Alexa? Are you okay?" I turned to see Hannah come up. I sighed. "Yeah, kiddo. I'm okay" "Please don't tell me you were fighting with Violet" "Um…" I made the mistake of looking into those eyes. I love Hannah. I treat her like my own sister. "No Hannah. I wasn't" She smiled. "That's good. Find a weapon yet?" "No" She walked over to the training equipment and looked through the box. "What about these?" She held up 2 thick wooden sticks. "Hannah, I don't think those sticks are gonna be a good weapon."

"That's because they are not ordinary sticks." Lloyd, the legendary green ninja, walked up on deck. "Well, what are they? Fire wood?" Violet snickered. He smiled and walked over. "May I see those Hannah?" She handed them to him. "Watch" He held one in each hand and, with a flick of his wrists, the turned into fans. "Okay so what? I fan my enemy to death?" Hannah giggled. Again he flicked his wrists, and, on the end of the wires holding the cloth between them we blades. "Fan blades" "Cool" I took them from him. I twirled them in a circle. "Nice. Ready Violet?" She took her bo staff off her back. "Ready" We got in our stances. "Go!" We charged at each other, and I sliced down with my fan blades. Violet blocked, and swung her foot to knock me down. I jumped over and seem to grab her bo staff with the blades. I flicked them and threw her bo staff out of her hands. "What-?" I swung my foot out and knocked her down. When he was flat on her back, I held my fan blade at her throat.

"Checkmate" I flicked my wrist upwards so that the blades went back in, and helped Violet up. "Nice. Looks like you found your weapon" I glanced at them. "Yeah, looks like I have"

Lloyd POV:

I knew, right there. I have found the first 2 ninja that my uncle had told me about. They're journey starts soon.

**Well, that's the first chapter! And I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Alexa POV:

After a few long hours of practicing with my new weapon, me and Violet took a short break before dinner. "So *gasp* tired" "Maybe *gasp* we should have *gasp* taken that break earlier, huh?" "Yeah" "You 2 girls tired?" My dad and my uncle Jay came from the brig. "Yeah, _very_ tired" My dad came over and inspected my bruise. "Well it looks like it's healing" "Yeah, found out the hard was that only Uncle Jay and swing nun-chucks around like an idiot" "Hey!" Me and my dad laughed. Violet lightly shoved me a little. "Back off my old man" "Thank you…wait, hey!" We laughed. My family is awesome.

* * *

During dinner, Violet and I whispered to each other. "So it's almost ready?" "Almost. Just a few more modifications" Violet was working on an invention for the ship. "Girls, no talking about Violet's inventions" My mother leaned over a bit and whispered to us. Everyone else was talking so they couldn't really hear us. "Yes mom." My mother smiled at me. I guess I was still pretty upset when she was laughing at me on the deck earlier today.

After dinner was over, me and Violet were heading back on deck to train some more. "Girls" We turned to face Lloyd. "Mind if you walk with me? I need to talk to you 2 alone" He walked off to the wood, where the ship was. "Alright Alexa, what did you do?" "Why do you instantly assume I did something?" "Oh, I don't know. I guess it's a habit." I gave Violet a light shove as we followed Lloyd.

Violet POV:

Yes, I instantly assumed Alexa did something. It's a family thing. We followed Lloyd through the woods. But he was ahead of us and didn't seem to slow down. "Lloyd, wait!" We started to break into a run. He seemed to be faster, then disappeared without a trace. "Where…Where did he go?" "I don't know" Alexa looked around. "Um, Violet, where are we?" I looked around. We had no idea where we seem to have come. The whole place mirrored itself, so the way we came looked like the rest of the forest.

"We're lost" "Well great" We looked around. Maybe we can find our way-_Snap!_ "What was that?" "I don't know" We got our weapons out, ready to attack whatever would attack us. "Lloyd, is that you?" Nothing. "Okay, I am officially freaked out right now!" "We have to stay together. I think there may be-"_Snap!_ "There it is again!" It was very dark now, and it wouldn't be long before we couldn't see.

"Um…maybe if we yell loud enough, everyone can find us" "Yeah, as well as the thing that's in here if it hasn't found us" We stood still for a few minutes more. "Okay, I think we're-"_Fwoosh!_ A purple fire ball hit the tree behind us. We both shrieked and ducked. "Okay, it found us!" "More like they found us!" _Fwoosh!_ Another purple fire ball hit the ground in front of me. I shrieked and went backwards, but I bumped into Alexa. "Oof!" We fell to the ground. "Violet get off me!" I stood up, but shirked and ducked again as a fire ball hit the tree behind me. "Violet look out!" I heard a creaking and turned. A big branch fell down toward me. I shrieked. "Ninja-Go!" A green tornado zoomed by, picking me up. Then it dropped me and stopped. "Lloyd!" "Stay behind me!" We both stood behind him. "Lloyd, what's going on?!" "Apparently our little meet was corrupted. I wanted to only talk to you about something." "But why did you disappear?" "An illusion"

_Fwoosh!_ A fire ball hit the spot in front of Lloyd. He threw a regular fire ball into the spot where it came from. We heart a grunt of pain. "Retreat!" We heard snaps and rustling, then it was quiet. Lloyd relaxed. "There. They're gone." "Who?! What was that about?!" "Alexa calm down" "Don't tell me to calm down, Violet! Lloyd, what the heck is going on?!" He sighed and turned to us. "Looks like the talk I have for you will have to be short." "What talk?" "Did we do something?" "No. Girls, I've been watching you train. And, I believe you are to be the new generation of ninja." "Us? Ninja?" "R-Really?" "Yes. I've been keeping an eye on you how you were working together on your training and how you train" "We-We're going to be ninja?!" "Yes" "Sweet!" Alexa was excited.

"Now, let's get back your parents and everyone must be worried." He looked around. "But the illusion is strong. It will not ware off for a while." "So how will we get back?" He glanced up at the branches of the trees and smiled, like he had an idea. "girls, you're going to know one of the many things that ninja's do." He looked at us with a smile. "You'll be jumping the branches."

Cole POV:

"Hey Cole, have you seen the girls?" I turned to Kai. "No not yet" Violet and Alexa disappeared. We didn't know where they were. "Well, let me know if you see anything." "I will" He went back up to the brig. I looked back out to the forest from my place on the deck. _"Where are they?"_ "Dad!" I turned to see Hannah run up to me, and I smiled. "Hey sweetheart" I scooped her up and hugged her. "How are you doing?" "Okay." She looked at me with those green eyes. "Did you find Alexa or Violet yet?" "No not yet. But I'm sure they'll turn up." "Well, Hannah, tell your father good night." Sarah came up on deck towards us. Hannah pouted. "But I want to help look for Alexa and Violet!" "Sorry kiddo, best you listen to your mother." She frowned. "Hey, don't worry okay?" "Okay" "That's my girl" I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight dad." "Goodnight Hannah" I put her down and she followed Sarah.

I smiled. I remember the joy I felt when Sarah told me she was pregnant. And when we found out it was a girl, we both felt excited. Only when Hannah was born did I feel the proudest. But at the same time, I was scared at the time. She was 2 months early when Sarah went into labor. But when she was born, she was perfectly healthy. A very good set of lungs. The only problem was that she was a bit underweight. But she grew up to the healthy 6 year old, known as my daughter.

I look back out to the forest, to see if I could find anything to find the girls. Then I saw and heard something. It looked like purple flashing and shrieks. The girls. "Guys!" They came from the control room. They're in the forest!" There we more purple flashes and shrieks then the sound of a branch breaking and falling. "C'mon!" We ran into the forest. We tried to follow the shrieks…then they stopped. "Where are they?" "C'mon. Stay close" We walked a little further...when we heard snapping. We got our weapons out. "Did you hear that?" "Yeah, wonder what-"

_Crash! Crash!_ "Ow!" "Oh!" Alexa and Violet crashed out of the tree branches not far from us. "Ow…" "That hurt" "Violet, get OFF!" Violet got off Alexa and helped her up. "Girls!" Kai and Jay ran towards them. "Where were you?" "Are you alright?" "Aside from crashing out of the tree, yeah" Lloyd then gently came from the branches. "We should head back" We all started to walk back to the bounty, when Kai drifted to the back to talk to Lloyd. The girls whispered to each other about something. What trouble are they in now?

Kai POV:

When we were walking back, I drifted back to Lloyd. "Okay, what happened? Why did you take them to the middle of the forest?" "I had to talk to them alone." "But you could have told us where you were taking them. You scared us all" "And I am sorry. But it is not something you have to worry about." "Not something to worry about?!" I stopped him. "Lloyd, one of those girls is my daughter. Do you realize how worried I was?!" "Yes…I know _exactly_ how you feel." I instantly felt bad for what I said. I forgot about it. "Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." "It's fine" and he walked along to the others.

**Chapter 2 people! What did Lloyd mean when he knew exactly how Kai felt? What element will the girls be? When will you meet the rest of the team? Questions will be answered later in the story. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I hope you all like the story so far! Please review!**

Alexa POV:

I could not believe what happened! I'm going to be a ninja! It's been my dream for a long time! When we get back to the ship, my mom, aunt Nya, and Sarah and Kim rush out of the brig. "Oh thank goodness you're safe!" My mom bear hugged me. "Mom…can't…breathe" She held me at arm's length. "What were you thinking?!" "Well, Lloyd told us to come with him… and…" "And they are fine. We are lucky they aren't severely hurt" "Wait you were hurt? How?" "Me and Violet fell out of a tree" She sighed. "Of course" "It's late. I suggest you 2 get to bed" "Yes, Lloyd" "Please. From now on, I am your Sensei." Sensei? I could've have laughed at my dad's expression if this was a dream. But instead we both bowed and said, at the same time, "Yes, Sensei" And we went off to our room.

It was the ninja's (a.k.a my dad, uncle, Cole, and Zane) old room, before they got their own rooms. Me and Violet shared a bunk while Hannah got the top bunk. We walked in the room and Hannah's head popped up from her bed. "You're back!" She jumped down and hugged me. "Hey kiddo" "Violet?" We turned to see Sam, Violet's brother at the door. "Hey Sam" "You're okay!" He hugged her. "Yeah, I'm alright. But you won't if you don't head to bed." "Don't tell mom" "I won't" "Night" He headed off to one of the extra bedrooms. Poor kid. He was the only one in that room, with his own bunk bed too.

"What happened?" "Well, me and Violet will be ninja!" "Really? Cool!" "But we need to rest" "Okay" I put Hannah in her bed and grabbed my pajamas, which were a light blue tang top and long pants that were wider at the bottom, went in the bathroom and got ready for bed. When I got out, I let Violet in. I climbed up in my bed. "Alexa?" "Yeah, Hannah?" "That song…that your mom sings to you…can you sing it to me?" I shifted. "No Hannah. I-I'm not as good as my mom" "Alexa, why do you think that?" "You've heard my mom sing. I'm not that good" "Alexa, do you really think that?" Violet came out of the bathroom in her purple night clothes, the same as mine. "Again, you've heard my mother sing. She sings like an angel. Me? I'm nothing like that."

I turned. "Night guys." Silence. "Night Alexa" "Good night Alexa" Then the lights went out

Amanda POV:

"Please, from now on, call me your Sensei" I almost laughed at Kai's expression. The girls bowed. "Yes, Sensei" And they walked off to their room. "Lloyd" Kai growled. "Kai, stop" I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lloyd, is that what you wanted to talk to them? To make them ninja?" "Yes, but…it is not my decision. My uncle told me that there would be a new band of ninja." He straightened up. "I have to get ready to leave to find the other members of their team. We walked off to his room, which was Sensei Wu's room.

Kai was trying to calm down. "Kai, seriously stop" "Amanda, he almost put Alexa in danger, and just to tell her she might be a ninja" "Maybe those purple flashes in the forest weren't because of him! Did you ever think that?" He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped himself. "Your right. I'm sorry" "It's alright" I gave him a quick kiss and walked over to the girl's room to see if they were okay. I was outside when I heard this. "You've heard my mom sing. I'm not that good." I pressed my ear against the door." "Alexa, do you really think that?"_ "Does she?"_ "Again, you've heard my mother sing. She sing's like an angel. Me? I'm nothing like that" She said her good night, then the other 2 said their goodnights and turned the light out. I leaned against the wall. Does my daughter really think of herself that way?

Lloyd POV:

I got what I need for my journey, before I left the room, I glanced at a picture. It was a woman with waist long black hair, and grey eyes and a gold tang top. She was on a bench, smiling, balancing herself on her hands. I smiled. I then left the room and off the ship. I'm now on my way to find the rest of the team.

**Who are the new members of the team? Does Alexa really think that about herself? And who is the woman that Lloyd has a picture of? Questions will soon be answered! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This chapter you will actually meet the 2 new OC's, Riley and Tyler. You will meet Tyler first, then Riley. Enjoy!**

Tyler POV:

The sunlight peaked through the window, blinding my eyes. I rub them and sit up. The sun light reflects of the snow. I get up out of the covers, the cold welcoming my body. I got dressed in a wool sweater, jeans, a thick jacket, and some snow boots. I then leave the comfort of my home and step out into the village in the birch wood forest. Fresh snow had fallen over the night, making it sparkle. I walk through it as it crunches under my feet, my hands in my pocket.

"Tyler" I turn to see the leader of the village, Wolf. "Good morning, sir" "Morning, yes. Good no" "What happened?" "Follow me" I followed him to the edge of the forest. There, I saw a black scarred tree. "What did this?" "I don't know. But I think someone is attacking our village." "I will be sure to join the hunt later" "Thank you Tyler. You have been quite a help all these years" "It's my please sir." I walked off. I passed a group of silver hair girls. They giggled and waved at me. I stuck out. Everyone is the village had silver hair, while I had pitch black midnight hair. Everyone's eyes were a deep blue, mine were icy. While everyone's hair was smooth, my hair was a little spiked.

It was my nature, because I am not from this village. My true village was destroyed and I was the only survivor. I stayed in this village for a while, but only after I lived in the woods for most of life. Thankfully my father taught me how to survive in the woods. I went over to where they kept the equipment. There was one weapon I was good with. A staff. I was quiet so I could sneak in and strike the enemy down from behind. I grabbed it an inspected it. "Hello, Tyler" I turned to see a girl with silver hair in a braid.

Wolf's daughter, Fiona. "Hello, Fiona" "Joining the hunt?" "Yes. Something is attacking the village" "Oh" "Fiona" Ryan came over and placed his arm around her shoulder. "What are you doing with this outsider?" "Oh just…talking" Ryan is Fiona's fiancé for when she's ready to marry. Her father trusts me, but he had already made his mind long before I came around. I put the staff on my back. "I should go" "You should" I walked off as Ryan escorted Fiona away to her home. I sighed.

I walked over the village, the staff strapped to my back. "You seem upset" I turned to see a man with light blonde hair and a green…ninja suit? "Can I help you?" "Excuse me, I am Lloyd the green ninja" "Oh, yes" "Again, you seem troubled" "Only a little" "I see" "Tyler!" I turn to see the second in command, Hunter, run towards me. "Quickly, we need you! There is something going on in the forest!" My eyes got wide as I followed Hunter, leaving the green ninja behind.

We ran to the forest, where I see trees have small burning embers that are…purple? This is not normal. We got to the battle, where half the village was fighting black clothed people. What was stranger is that one fired purple flames at the villagers. I was the best hunter here, I was silent "Go" Hunter whispered and joined the battle. I snuck around to attack the one shooting purple flames. I was right behind him when..."Ninja-Go!" A small green tornado attacked the one shooting the flames.

"Retreat!" The black clothed people ran. I got up and met this ninja. "I guess I should thank you" "Hm, a spinjitzu master" Wolf came over to inspect him. "I owe you great dept for saving our village" Lloyd held up his hand. "No thanks necessary" Wolf turned to everyone out here who was fighting. "Let us go home"

When we returned back to the village, everyone came to help the wounded. "Please, green ninja, stay the night, as our guest." "It would be a pleasure, but I have to be on my way." "Then why did you come?" Lloyd nodded toward me. "Him" Wolf turned to me. "Him?" "Yes. I believe he is to be a ninja" "But, Tyler is my best hunter. I couldn't give him up like that" "I did not say you had to. It is his decision" "Tyler?" I looked at Wolf. "What do you think?" "C-Can I think about it?" Lloyd nodded. "I leave tomorrow"

I wander the village as the torches are lit. Legend has it that the lights are meant to keep out evil spirits and you are never to wander out of the village after dark. I come up to my home and was getting ready to enter-" Hello Tyler" I turn to see the green ninja. "Hello" "May I stay here with you?" I paused. "Of course. Come in." When he enters he takes in his surroundings. "Here" I get him a seat at the small table. "Thank you" He sits down as I boil some water for tea. "Do you like Yimaro?" "Never heard of that tea" "It's supposed to keep the evil dream spirits from haunting your mind" "You believe these legends, yet you are not of blood here" I pause. "No. I am not"

"You lost your family?" "Yes. Killed in the destruction of our village." "How did you survive?" "I was the only one that did not fight back" "Do you know what started it?" "Some_one_ did. And no I do not" The water was heated and I served two cups of the Yimaro tea. "To a free spirit" He took a sip. "Interesting" He set it down. "Tyler, I do believe you have a path to follow." "But…I've lived in this village for so long" "But it is your choice" He stifled a yawn.

"I will get you an extra bed" After I got it set up for him, he fell asleep. I stared out the window before I went to sleep. I had a dream. But...it was rather an image. It was…a girl. With midnight black hair, just like mine, but hers was in a high ponytail. And her eyes…those gorgeous eyes…were a deep violet. She was…beautiful. Her eyes were full of knowledge and curiosity. I've…never seen such a beautiful girl. I woke up. All the time, I felt nothing like this with Fiona. But this…I needed to find this girl and find out who she was. I glanced at the green ninja, who was asleep. Maybe…he can help me.

The next morning, I went to Wolf. "Tyler, have you made your choice?" "Yes" He saw it in my eyes. "I will miss you Tyler" "Thank you sir" "Maybe you will find someone like you"_ "I already have"_

Everyone in the village assembled to greet me goodbye. When it was over, I left with the green ninja, leaving the village I knew so well, behind. But I knew that I would find that beautiful girl I saw in my dream last night.

**I bet you can all guess who that was ;). Well, next is Riley. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I said that you would meet Tyler and Riley both, well I didn't and I'm sorry. Also, who else saw the final episode! Like halz1320, I will later post a link to a petition! They need 1000 votes and they are so close! Review!**

Riley POV:

It was lightly raining as I was walking back home. How was I going to break to my mother that I lost my job? I sighed as I came up to the door of my house. We lived in a small city, in a small house big enough for the both of us. I walk through the door, and put my coat up. My mother peered her head around the corner, he brown hair with flecks of grey, but her brown eyes never lost their shine. My hair was tan and a little bit spiked. My mom said I looked just like dad.

My father passed away from an illness. His last gift to me was his medallion. The size of a half-dollar, but an inch thick. It hung around my neck all the time. "Riley? Are you okay?" I sighed. "I lost my job" "Oh, Riley!" She came over and hugged me. "What happened?" "I asked for a small raise at work, and my boss just blew up at me. Then he fired me" "Oh, Riley" My mother worked as a seamstress, making not very much. Both of us made enough to keep us okay.

"I can find another job tomorrow" "Riley, don't worry about it, we'll be okay" She sat me at the table, which had a rug on it. "Bringing work home again?" "Yes. This is a big job, and I was promised double if I got it done." "That's good" My poor mother. She worked her fingers almost to the bone for me. "Don't worry Mom, I'll find a job" "I know you will"

There was a knocking at the door. "Who could that be?" I got up and walked to the door with my mother. She opened the door-" Hands up" A burglar. Both our hands went up. His gun was aimed at us. "I want whatever you have that's valuable!" "Th-That's not much!" "I will give you the count of three. One…" "I'm telling you, we don't have anything!" "Two…" "Please just go!" "Three!" Before he fired, I tackled him. His gun flew out of his hand.

"Get…off!" "Get…lost!" I sent him off with a punch up his nose. I picked up the gun. It wasn't loaded. I just plainly dropped it and went back to see if my mother was alright. "Riley, don't do that again!" She hugged me. "Excuse me?" We turned and there was man with a green suit of some sort, beach blonde hair, and another kid behind him. The kid was a guy and he had black hair, icy blue eyes, and his hair was a little spiked too.

"C-Can I help you?" "Yes, but I think it would be best if we went inside" We went in and my mother carefully put the rug up. The boy saw it. "Your seam work is fascinating" My mother smiled. "I didn't make it, but I'm repairing it. But thank you" He bowed his head. "Now, Mister…?" "Lloyd" "Is there something you need?" He nodded his head towards me. "Him" "Riley?" "Yes. I believe your son is a ninja" "M-My son?" "Yes" "Why me? Your son looks like he could be a ninja" "He is not my son, but another student of mine." The boy nodded his head in greeting. "Tyler" "B-But why my son?" "I've seen him protect you. He shows that he will put himself in danger for others." "Well, I'm leaving. I have to protect my mother" "You will protect your mother better if you came with me. There is an evil also looking for the team, and they seem to know where they are." "So…if I don't go…they'll hurt my mother? How do you know that I can't take them?" He then lifted his palm and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. "They have fire like this, but a deep purple that can do a thousand more times damage than regular fire, may even kill you"

I didn't want that. "Y-Your blackmailing him!" "I'm letting you know what will happen. It is his choice" He stood up. "If you have a decision, you will find us in the middle of the town" He and Tyler left.

* * *

"Riley" My mother came up to me in my room. I had an opening that led to the roof. "You okay?" "yeah" "Riley if you leave…let me tell you that I'll be fine" "But how will you support yourself?" She sighed. "The money that your father left us. There is enough to keep myself going" I looked at her. "But I thought it was gone?" "No. I keep it for emergency. Riley" She loomed at me with kind eyes. "I will support any decision you make" I looked at the starry sky. I took a deep breath. "I've made my decision"

* * *

The next morning I was waiting in the middle of town. I waited for them. "So, have you made your decision?" I turned and there they were. I took a deep breath. "I will join your team"

**Well, that's under way! And sorry if it's not like Tyler's. Review! And remember that I will have a petition link on my profile!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! In this chapter, Alexa and Violet meet Tyler and Riley. Review!**

Lloyd POV:

We were close to the ship, but I had an idea on how I could introduce my 2 new students. We were in the forest, well past night, the stars dotting the night. "So, why are we here?" "There is a ship nearby. That ship has some refugees that need to be taken care of. I want to see how well you work together. But do not kill them, just injure them." "Sounds easy enough" The fire that we had bounced off the trees. I pulled 2 black ninja training outfits and handed them to Tyler and Riley.

"Do not let them see your identity" I closed my eyes and meditated for a while. I focused on the ship. I had given the same ninja suits to the girls. "I…don't think this is on right" I opened my eyes. Riley was trying to get it on, but it was twisted in several places. Tyler got it on perfectly. "Well, the sleeves are twisted and some of the back fabric is on your stomach." Tyler helped Riley with his suit. "There" "That feels better" I stood up.

"Flip your hoods over, time to see what your training has brought you." I had been training them as we had been on our way here. "And good luck." They flipped their hoods over and ran off, Tyler with his staff, Riley with double daggers.

Alexa POV:

Me and Violet were in the brig, wearing the ninja suits Lloyd had left for us. I had a feeling that we had to be here. "Alexa, what could be going on that we have to wait here?" She yawned. "It's late" "Keep on your guard. I have a feeling something's going to happen" "What's going to happen?" "You never know" "Girls it's late" My mother came up, in her nightgown, despite the chill. "That's what I said" "Mom ,I have a feeling something is going to happen" "What makes you say that?" "A dream" My mother paused.

"A dream?" "Yeah" I looked at her. She had a strange look on her face. "Mom, are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine…be careful" She walked out. "What was that about?" "I don't know" I caught a movement on deck out of the corner of my eye. "Violet" She stood up and looked out. There were 2 black clothed figures with weapons walking near the front of the deck. "Intruders" "We can't let them see our identity" We flipped our hoods over, got our weapons ready, and went to attack these people

Riley POV:

Me and Tyler ran through the forest towards this ship. I got to know the guy. He was intelligent, but he never knew his parents. His village was destroyed by something, or rather someone. We then saw something big come from the shadows. "Look at that thing" It was a ship. It wasn't in water though, it was on the land. "Riley, this ship looks familiar" "Forget that, we have to take these refugees down" We snuck up on deck. "I'm serious Riley, this ship is really familiar" Tyler whispered to me "Shh! Do you want us to get caught?" I whispered back.

Then, 2 black clothed figures jumped up on the opposite side. We got in our stances. They pulled out their weapons. A bo staff, and fans with blades on the ends. _"They must be the refugees"_ We stared at each other for a while. Then, me and the one with the fan blades ran towards each other. We crossed weapons. I pushed back and they jumped back. Tyler was fighting the one with the bo staff.

I slashed forward with one of my daggers, but the refugee jumped up and tried to slice down with their fan blade. I was able to launch back as they sliced down. The one with the bo staff kicked Tyler then ran after me. I heard a_ click_ and a rope launched out and tied the 2 refugees up. "Ha! Nice Job Tyler!" "Um, Thanks" We walked over to them. They were tied back to back, trying to get free. I grabbed one's hood while Tyler grabbed the others. "Ready?" He nodded. We pulled their hoods off…and we both gasped.

They were girls!

Tyler POV:

"Ready?" I nodded, ready to find out who attacked us. We pulled their hoods off and gasp. "You-Your both girls!" One of them, the one that Riley fought, was pretty mad. "Yeah we're girls, and I'll kick your butt for invading our home!" "Um, sorry to burst your bubble, sweetie, but your both bad guys. "He-He called me sweetie! You are SO dead!" I focused on the girl that I pulled the hood off. She…was the girl from my dream. The same beautiful purple eyes, the jet black hair pulled in a ponytail. I couldn't say anything.

She glared at Riley. "If you don't let us go, you'll be I big trouble with our fathers!" "Oh, I should be afraid of daddy?" "You should be" A golden sword came behind Rile at his neck, and the temperature increase. Then the hair on my neck rose as I heard some sort of crackling. I glanced behind me. There was someone with golden nun-chucks that sparkled lighting.

"Um ,Riley. I found out why this ship is familiar" "Yeah me too" We were at the ninja's headquarters. "Let…us…go" Riley untied them and they both stood up. Then, the one that disliked Riley tackled him at the throat and they rolled on the deck fighting. "Alexa!" "Riley!" Me and the other girl got them off of each other. "Let me at her!" "I'm gonna kill him!"

"**Enough!"** We all turned to see Lloyd. Imminently, we all bowed and said at the same time, "Yes Sensei" The one that fought Riley, known as Alexa, raised an eyebrow in confusion. He's not your Sensei, he's ours" "Um no, he's ours" "Look I will fight you again if I have to" "I'll gladly do the same!" "Stop! I am all of yours Sensei. You will work as a team" "Wait, this is the rest of the team?" "Yes" Alexa gave a small groan. "Lloyd, I don't like this the one that had the sword, which was dressed in red, walked over to him, as well as the one with lighting, which was blue. "I understand" Then more people came up on deck. "What's going on?" Asked one in a silver nightgown, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. I glanced at Alexa. She looked a lot like her. This must be her mother. There was one in a red one with black hair and soft brown eyes. I glanced at the one with black hair. Must be her mother. I still didn't get her name, but I am determined to find out.

Alexa POV:

The nerve of that one guy, Riley I think his name was. I was furious at him. Everyone had come up on deck. My mother looked worried at me, like she was scared. Something was up. Hannah was cowering behind Sarah. "Now" Lloyd walked over to us. "Like I have said, you are a new team, and will work together. But first…Ninja-Go!" He did his spinjitzu and spun over us. I twirled as we went by. When I stopped I felt different. I looked at my arm…and I was wearing a aqua colored sleeve. I looked at Violet, who was wearing a deep purple ninja suit. Riley was wearing a tan ninja suit, and the other boy had a very dark blue ninja suit. I took a better look at myself. My ninja suit was pure aqua, and I must say, not a bad color.

Lloyd went to the one in dark blue. "Dark blue ninja is Tyler, ninja of stars" He bowed his head. He walked over next to Riley. "Tan ninja is Riley, ninja of sand" He walked over in front of Violet. "Purple ninja is Violet, ninja of shadows" We walked over and stood in front of me. "And aqua ninja is Alexa, ninja of water" He took a step back. "All of you are to be the new ninja of spinjitzu. Tomorrow, we look for the platinum weapons of spinjitzu. But now, we need to gather our rest" He turned to Sam.

"Sam do you mind sharing your room, for these 2 need somewhere to sleep" Sam shook his head. Lloyd turned back to us. "Now, good night my new students" We bowed and we walked down to head to bed.

Violet POV:

Tyler. That's his name. He's…I-I can't find any words that describe him. His jet black hair, his icy blue eyes. I've heard of love at first sight…well, now I was experiencing it. I'm…*

Tyler POV:

Violet. The same suited her perfectly. She is just as beautiful as in my dream. I'm…*

Both*:

I'm in love

**Awww. What'd you think of that? Pretty sweet huh? Review! Next chapter, they find the first platinum weapon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here they find the first platinum weapon, the double daggers of sand. Enjoy!**

Violet POV:

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_ The alarm went off. I slammed down on it. I heard Alexa groan. I opened my eyes. "Hey Violet" Hannah was sitting on the edge of her top bunk, already dressed. "Morning Hannah" "Violet, what were you dreaming of?" "What do you mean?" "You were smiling" Oh dear. I-I had dream of…Tyler. It was his icy blue eyes and midnight black hair. Oh my god! I couldn't help myself. "It was nothing Hannah" Alexa's head popped over the edge, her hair hanging down. "You don't usually smile in your dreams"

I sat up. "Shut up Alexa" I got out of bed and grabbed my new ninja suit. Shadows. That's my element. I went in the bathroom and got dressed. I took my hair out of it's ponytail to brush it. My hair was long, a little past my waist. I brushed it and put it back in it's usual ponytail. At that time I heard a crash. I leave the bathroom to see Alexa on the floor with a lamp. "Alexa what did you do?" "Thought I could do spinjitzu" I sighed.

* * *

When we finished getting dressed and got everything picked up, we went up on deck. We were flying in the air, over a desert. It was already starting to get hot. Alexa was comfortable, her dad being ninja of fire. "Man feels good out here!" She stretched. "Ug. Not a nice awaking" the boys came up on deck, Riley looking tired. "Oh man it's hot out here!" Riley pushed some of his hair out of his face. "It's not so bad" "How can you stand this?" "My dad is the ninja of fire. So it's easy" "So…what about your mom?" "Wind" "Ah"

"Um, hey Violet" "Oh, h-hey Tyler" Did he…blush? Then again I probably did too. "Oh, looks like a couple of love birds" Riley and Alexa busted up laughing. Tyler blushed even more and I felt myself get warmer. "Good morning students" Sensei Lloyd came from the brig. "Good morning, Sensei" "The platinum weapon is close. The double daggers of sand" "Sweet!" "Sensei, what are the 4 platinum weapons?" "As you know the double daggers of sand. Then there is the staff of stars. Then the bo staff of shadows. And finally the fan blades of water" "Why is my weapon last?" "Wasn't it like that for your dad?" "Yeah I think so"

* * *

We started to land the ship. "We are close to the first weapon" We walked off onto the sand as the ship landed. Alexa shoved Riley a bit. "Race ya!" She took off running. "Oh you're on!" Riley followed. "Violet, keep an eye on your cousin" "Will do" Me, Tyler and Lloyd started after them. Lloyd had to pace himself faster to catch up to them. But I drifted in the back with Tyler. "So, um…where did Sensei find you?" "He…found me in my village" He seemed depressed at that. We walked in silence for a while. _"This is so awkward!"_ "Um…is your dad the ninja of lighting?" "Um, y-yeah, he is" "What about your mother?" "Sh-She was the Samurai. She stopped being it when she found out she was pregnant with me" "Oh"

We heard Alexa and Riley argue up ahead. We ran a little to catch up. "I…so…beat you!" "You…did…not!" "Sh!" Lloyd silenced them and he peered around a rock. We did too. There was a cave, with shadow people everywhere. Their eyes were a white/purple mix and they looked…lifeless. "There" There was a watch tower that had a fairly large man. "Keep working!" We flipped our hoods over. "Now be careful and don't be seen" We ran off at the side, ready to get that weapon.

Alexa POV:

We snuck around, although I wanted to kick some butt. We were able to get in the cave without being seen. There was a boulder that looked like a doorway. "C'mon" We all tried to move it. "It…won't…budge!" I looked around. I noticed something in the boulder, like a button of some sort. I pushed it...and the boulder moved aside, making a grinding sound that echoed. We walked in and the daggers were in a slab of stone with light shining on them.

"Cool" Riley walked over and pulled them put of the slab. He twirled them in his hand. "Sweet" We left the cave. "Now let's go before the darkies find-"I turned and I came face to, well, chest kinda with the guy in the watch tower. "Hello" "GAH!" I jumped back and he had his little army behind him, all ready with weapons. "Attack!" They charged forward, and we got our weapons out. When they attacked, we attacked as well. We charged through, but there were too many. "We're stuck!" "On it!" Violet charged forward, swinging her bo staff in a way I've never seen. Then this purple lighting seem to surround her as she twirled. She flew through in her small purple tornado.

"Spinjitzu!" "But we haven't practiced it!" "Neither have we" I ran through, doing the same as Violet. Then I was encased in a small water tornado. "Woo-Hoo!" "Yeah!" I saw a sand tornado fly by and one that was a deep blue and seem to have small stars. "Retreat!" They ran off. We stopped. "Woo!" "Alright!" Me and Riley high fived. Tyler looked behind us and his eyes got big. "Guys" We all turned..."HOLY DRAGON!" I would've laughed at Riley if he wasn't right. There was a dragon…and it looked mad. It roared at us. "Run!" We started running and the dragon blew a column of sand at us. We all rolled to the side, right into a dead end. "We're trapped!" We all turned back to the dragon. It roared.

Riley looked at his daggers. "Yah!" He struck the blade of one into the ground. There was a rumbling as sand seem to try and swallow the dragon. An opening came at the side. "Let's go!"

"Ninja-Go!

Amanda POV:

I was on the deck, looking for any signs of the kids. But mainly…I was worried about Alexa. Her dream that she had…it came true. And that worried me. What if my spirit sight passed down to her? "You okay?" I sighed. "I don't know, Kai" He wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on my shoulder. "You're worried about something. I can tell" He whispered in my ear. "I sighed. "You know me too well"

"Seriously, what's wrong?" "I-I think…" There was a rumbling that cause the ship to shake. "Whoa" "What was that?" The others came from the brig. "Okay, something tells me that that's the new team" "We better go after." "No. Wait" Lloyd had shown up not too long ago, saying that they are to come back here. "Lloyd, we can't just sit around while they might be in danger! We have to-""Woo!" We turned to see 4 spinjitzu tornadoes fly toward the ship. A water one, a purple on, a sand on, and a dark blue one. They came and stopped at the ship. "We did it! "Awesome!" "Are you alright?" We walked over to them. "We're fine"

Riley held up 2 platinum daggers. "And we got the weapon" "Good. Next is the staff of stars" When they got on board, we got the ship moving, off to who knows what kind of trouble for my daughter and her team.

**Okay, next is the staff of stars. I hope you enjoyed! Also, what did you think of the VioletxTyler moment? Who thinks they're a cute couple already? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here is where they find the next platinum weapon, the staff of stars. Review!**

Tyler POV:

We were sailing the ship through the crystal waters, the sky darkened, the stars dotting the sky…as well at the walls that we sailed between. "Okay, I spy…something start shaped" Alexa and Riley were goofing off. I rolled my eyes. "Then you go down, then right…no left" Violet was trying to read the stars according to a star map to get there. I walked over to her. "Okay, so you go down, left, up, no down again….Ah!" She almost slammed her had on the edge with a thunk. "Um, Violet you okay?" She straightened up. "This map is impossible!" I pulled it over to me. And I looked up. "You go down, left, diagonal right, then down" I pointed to a bright star that seemed to be resting on a mountain. "There" "How did you do that?" "For 3 years I've lived in the forest and I've read the stars so I would not get lost" "Wow"

I glanced at her. The star light made her hair shine in several places. The stars dotted her eyes. She seemed to be more beautiful here. _Splash. _We both heard Alexa laughing and turned. She had just puled Riley back on board. "No, not that one" "Darn it!" Violet sighed and I rolled my eyes. Then the ship suddenly lurched and we all fell. I almost fell on Violet. "S-Sorry" We all stood up. We were at the base of a star mountain. "Whoa" It was huge. And we had to climb. Oh, boy.

* * *

"Why couldn't we just fly the ship up here?" We were climbing up the mountain's winding path. "Because Sensei said the crystals were fragile. If we jumped off at the top, we would fall through and slid into the water" Riley had been complaining about climbing the mountain. We finally got to the top. I noticed…cracks. It worried me. "Found it" We came up to a staff in a large chunk of star gem. I walked over to it and grasped it. I pulled it out. It was a long platinum staff with a perfect star shaped gem at the top. I turned. "Let's get-"Then there was a rumbling…and growling. "D-Dragon" I turned…and a dragon was there, just like the one at the cave. And it looked mad.

"Run!" We ran towards the exit. We got there and…we fell through. We yelled as we slid down the mountain, Me and Alexa were in front, Riley and Violet in back. I saw the ship trying to fly by to get us, but…we would miss it and fall in the water. "There it is!" I pointed the staff and made a curved wall of a star gem and we slid on it to change direction. "Tyler! What are you doing?" "Trust me!" I made another one and we slid straight. By the way were sliding we would make it to the ship, but we would hit the edge. I made a ramp and we flew.

"Whoa!" Me and Alexa crashed on deck. I'm flat on my back as I try to get up…"Look out!" Violet crashed into me, and caused us to fall back.

Alexa POV:

We were sliding down the mountain, getting ready to launch off onto the ship. "Whoa!" Me and Tyler flew throught and we landed on the deck, me flat on my stomach. I tried to get up…"Look out!" I felt someone crash into me. "Ow!" "Riley, get off me!" "I don't know, this is a good spot. Whoa!" I got up causing him to fall off me. "Idiot" He glanced at Tyler and Violet, and tried not to bust up laughing. I turned…and we both snickered. Violet had crashed onto Tyler, so he was on his back ,and she was laying on top of him.

They were both bright red, since we didn't flip our hoods over before we walked up there. Me and Riley couldn't help it. We busted up laughing and I fell backwards laughing. Violet had gotten up and ran off to her room. Tyler had pushed himself up on his arms, still bright red, but it had died down. I got up. "V-Violet!" I followed her, still snickering.

* * *

She had buried her head under her pillow. Hannah was standing next to her, trying to comfort her "What's wrong, Violet?" "I'll tell you what happened" When I told Hannah, her eyes got wide and she turned back to Violet. "Oh Violet, that must have been terrible!" Violet said something muffled under her pillow. Sounded like 'It was!' "Girls." We turned and my aunt Nya was in the door. "Can I talk to Violet alone?" "Yeah. C'mon Hannah" And we left my cousin and aunt alone.

Violet POV:

I rushed of the deck and to my room. I'm sure I am the brightest red ever! I run to my room and fall on my bed, burying my head under my pillow. Hannah had been asking what's wrong, then Alexa came back and told her what happened. Hannah said it sounded terrible and my response was "It was!" Then I heard my mother. She asked Alexa and Hannah to leave for a moment.

"Violet" My mother sat on the bed and rubbed my back. "Are you okay?" "No. Mom ,that was the most embarrassing ever! I-I've never been more humiliated!" I felt like crying. "Something tells me it's more than that" She had me cornered. I practically yelled under the pillow. "Violet, what's wrong?" I sighed and sat up so I could face my mother face to face. "It's-It's Tyler" "what about him?" I sighed.

"Mom, you've heard of love at first sight, right?" "Yes" "Well…I'm experiencing it" She smiled "Well, I was too" "With who?" "Who else, your father" "How did you meet him?" "Well, remember the story about when your uncle found his weapon?" "Yeah, he did it to rescue you" "Well ,it was at the fire temple. When I first saw him, he couldn't talk. He had lost his voice for the time being" I smiled. "You're lying" "No I'm not. It's true. Violet…" I looked her in the eyes. "Do you like Tyler?" I pulled my knees up to my chest. "Yes, but…" "But?" "What if he doesn't like me back?

Jay POV:

When they left the ship, I noticed Tyler had been with my daughter. She was having trouble with the star map and he helped her, but he was getting close to her. It's when the crashed on the ship though. Violet had crashed on top of him. I had a few sparks come from my clenched fist. When Violet rushed off and Alexa went to comfort her, I walked down on deck. Tyler had gotten up and was going to walk down there when I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to say one thing and one thing only" He looked at me with a straight face, but his eyes had fear. "Stay away from my daughter"

**Uh oh! Protective father alert! XD Sorry I had to do that. But ooooh, I think Tyler is in trouble. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here is the chapter with the 3****rd**** platinum weapon…and *gasp* you get to find out who the woman that Lloyd has a picture of! Review!**

Violet POV:

We were flying to the mountain where my weapon is. We were all in the brig, waiting till we got to the mountain. I was working on the blueprints with Sam. We had an idea for the ship. "Well, that's enough for it now" I rolled it up and gave it to Sam to put up. He ran off. "You're lucky" I turned and Tyler was standing behind me. "You have a great family" He seemed glum. "Tyler, are you okay?" "Yeah"

Alexa glanced at the screen. "Better tell Lloyd we're coming up on the mountain" We all went down to tell him. "I hope this will be a snap!" "Please when is it ever easy?" "Violet has a point" We walked in Lloyd's room. "Sensei, we're coming-" We caught him looking at a picture. We bowed. "Forgive us, Sensei. We didn't mean to intrude" His head lifted as if he realized that we had just come in. "Sorry, my students" He placed the picture down. "We're, um, coming up on the mountain" "Thank you for telling me" He walked out, looking glum. Me and Alexa looked back at the picture. "He's been really upset since she disappeared" "Who is that?"

Alexa sighed. "That' Ashlyn. Lloyd's…wife" Riley and Tyler were speechless. "Sensei's married?" "Yeah" "Not only that" I looked at them. "He's a father" That got them surprised. "H-He has a kid?" "Yeah. A daughter, Sophia" "Well, what happened?" "When Sophia was 3, they disappeared. Lloyd's been heartbroken for years" "How old would she be now?" "She would be 6, just a month younger then Sam" "I still have a picture"

We followed Alexa to her room. She pulled a picture from under her pillow. "This is her. 2 weeks before she disappeared" It showed a 3 year old, her hands behind her back, and long black hair with blonde tips about an inch long. Her grey eyes were filled with happiness. She was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt. "Wow" "Never thought he had a kid" "Yeah" Alexa put the picture back under her pillow.

* * *

We came up to the mountain. A very tall mountain. Dark clouds gathered at the top that emitted purple lighting. "Wow" "Look at that" The Mountain was practically built for climbing. All those twists and turns. It sent a chill up my spine. "Well, I think we should just fly up near the top, so that there are no more…accidents." My dad seemed…mad or something. Darn I wanted to do climbing. I grumped as we flew up towards the top of the mountain.

_Crack!_ A beam of purple lighting hit the front of the ship. "Whoa!" "Go back down, go back down, go back down!" The ship flew down at the bottom of the mountain. "Well, with lighting like that, we can't get up close" "Well, looks like we're climbing" "but how will we get down, because that looks like a one-way mountain" I had an idea. "Dad, those wings you made, where are they?" "Down in the storage area, but they're old and will most likely break easily" But I didn't listen. I rushed down to get them.

* * *

"Um, Violet, I don't know if this is a good idea" We stood at the base of the mountain. "Riley, grow a spine. With Violet, when it comes to climbing, she never changes her mind" I walked up to it and placed my foot on the first rock edge. I turned back to the others and waved at them. "C'mon"

Alexa POV:

We had been climbing up the mountain for a while. Me and Riley were behind Tyler and Violet, who were way ahead of us. "O-Okay…" We pulled up on an edge and we laid on or backs trying to catch our breath. "You guys okay?" "Fine…""Just…let us…catch our breath" Those 2 kept climbing. I set myself on my arms and watched them. "Okay, I can't sit through this" Riley got up on his arms. "What are you getting at?" "Those 2. They are obviously in love. And I plan to get them together." How will you do that? Her dad made it clear that he doesn't want Tyler anywhere near her" "That's not my problem" They were up halfway "Well," I got up. "Let's get going"

Violet POV:

Me and Tyler stopped when we were almost there. We had to catch our breath. "Well…we're almost there" "Yeah" We stood there listening to the thunder and the crack of lighting every now and then. "Um…so…" "Um…"I sheepishly rubbed my arm as he rubbed the back of his head. "A-About yesterday, I-I tried to warn you before I crashed into you." "It's okay. Sure it was awkward, but it's fine"

"Well, I'm going to get going" "I'll wait for the others" I started to climb, and I felt a hand under my foot and I was carefully pushed up. "Be careful" "I will" I started climbing. When I reached the top, I pulled myself on the ledge. I saw the bo staff, resting on a stone slab. I walked over to it and carefully picked it up. It was light weight and even in my hands. I turned as I saw the others come up. I waved it lightly. Then Tyler's eyes got wide.

I turned and a dragon was right behind me! I ran to them. I felt an electrical current fly by, searing the wing pack. I threw it off as Alexa and Riley jumped. Tyler caught me as another electrical current struck the ground behind me and we fell. We fell through open air, then we jerked a bit. I knew the wings opened. I looked Tyler as we flew through. His eyes were filled with concern. "Are you okay?" I nodded, speechless in his arms. He smiled, knowing I was okay.

"Whoa!" The wind picked up rapidly and we flew way off course. We started to fly into the forest. Alexa rolled head over heels then stopped on her back. Riley flew into the trees. Tyler was the only one that landed perfectly. "Th-Thanks" "No problem" "Um, I'm gonna find Riley" Alexa walked off into the forest. The wind blew, making the night chilly. I was still in Tyler's arms. "Um…" "Sorry, this is really awkward" I looked into his eyes. They sparkled like the stars in the night, his hair the night sky. My eyes began to flutter close and I think I saw his do the same. We both leaned in, my stomach being filled with butterflies…

"Ow!" "Okay, Riley, hold still…" "Ow!" I pushed away from him. "What's going on?" "Don't know" We followed the shouts…and I started laughing. Riley was upside down in the trees in a mass of broken wing parts, vines, braches and leaves. Alexa was sitting on a branch trying to get him out. "Hey" "Oh, he-ow! You keep pulling the same one!" "Well ,sorry!" I started laughing again, Tyler joining in.

Kai POV:

"Where are they?" The wind blew them off course, and me and Jay went looking for them. Jay seemed ticked. "What's wrong with you?" "Tyler" He grumbled. "Jay, I'm pretty sure he's not trying to get close with Violet" "Oh and you're not worried about Alexa and Riley?" "Alexa hates him and vice versa. I don't have to worry" "Oh yeah, what about you and Amanda. You were enemies, now look at you 2! Married and a daughter!" He was right, but still, I shouldn't have to worry…right?

"Okay, just hold-""OW! Quit pulling that one Alexa!" We followed the shouts and came across the strangest thing. Riley was in a bit of trouble and the girls were in the tree trying to get him out. Tyler was at the base of the tree with Violet in it, watching this. Alexa looked at me and smiled. "Hey dad" "Hi dad" "Hell-Ow!" Alexa had pulled a vine, which didn't seem to be helping. "Well, he's stuck" "Mind telling me how he got like this?" We walked over. "Long story short, Riley went a little bit more off course" "Dad, can I see your sword?" "Okay?" I took it off my back and handed it to her. Riley's eyes got bigger. "Alexa, don't you dare!" She stood up and investigated the vine. "Ah here we go" She put the sword against a vine to cut it. "Wait, Alexa, don't-!" _Cut. Slam!_ "Ow" "It worked" Riley had fallen in a massive heap. He stood up and pulled off the remainder of the wings and the vines.

"Well, now that's out of the way, let's go back" As we are walking back, I look at Riley and Alexa. I have nothing to worry about…right?

**Oh, Kai has suspicions. Anyway, what did you think of the TylerxViolet moment? Pretty cute, huh? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Here** we get the 4****th**** platinum weapon. Enjoy!**

Alexa POV:

One more weapon to go! Then we can kick these guys' butts! Riley was rubbing his neck. "That hurt Alexa" "Well, grow a spine" I punched him in the arm. Everyone was waiting on the deck. "We got it!" Violet raised the weapon in the air. "Good. One more left. We need to prepare" "Aw!" "What?!" "Sensei, this is the last one! And we haven't seen eye of those darkies! So I think we're prepared enough!" I'm so calling them darkies from now on.

But he didn't want to listen. He walked off to the brig. "What's up with him?" "Don't know" "Lloyd's right, you need to rest" Me and Riley groaned. "C'mon you 2" Violet pushed me and Tyler pushed Riley. "Aw, c'mon you 2!" "Loosen up!" But they ignored us. Violet then shoved me in our room. Hannah was sitting on her bed drawing. I stood on the bunk under her to see her. "Hey kiddo. What are you drawing?" she held up a note book with a very good drawing of a dragon.

Hannah loves dragons. Her first word was 'dragon' just without the 'D', but even her first toy was a dragon. "That's amazing, Hannah!" "Thanks" She peered at the bathroom door, which was closed cause Violet was in there. She grinned and turned more to look at me. "She likes him" "Who?" "Violet likes Tyler. I can tell easily" "Yeah, everyone can" "But…he likes her back" "Oh, he does?" "Uh huh. I can feel it. He likes her" "Yeah, well, I think they _love _each other more than like each other" "Shut up, Alexa" Violet pulled my hair, cause me to step off the bed. "Alright, alright, alright!" "And besides, it's obvious that you like Riley"

I froze. Hannah started laughing. I turned to my cousin. "What?" "I said-""I know what you said…AND ARE YOU NUTS?! I don't like him!" "Well, you two are getting awfully close" Hannah was still laughing. "I. Do not. Like. Riley." I stormed into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

Riley POV:

Tyler shoved me down to the room we shared with Sam. We finally got some bunks in there, and Sam enjoyed us being there. We walked in and he was sitting on his bed, working on a little invention. "Hey, Sam" "Hey guys" He put the invention under his pillow. "So…how'd it go?" "Awesome! One more weapon" "Cool" Tyler beat me to the bathroom to get ready, so I just jumped up on my top bunk and relaxed for now. I secretly noticed Sam take out a picture form under him pillow. I lighted my head a little. He looked a little upset. I sat up. "What's that bud?" He quickly hid it behind his back. "Nothing!" Hm. Tyler came out in his dark blue sweat pants and white t-shirt. I got up…and quickly got the picture from Sam.

"Ha!" "Hey! Give that back!" I held it up out of reach. "Hey. No fair!" I looked at it. It was a picture of Sam and Sophia. "Hey, I didn't know you had a thing for-""Sh! be quiet! Only Violet-"He shut his mouth. "Give it back, Riley" I gave it back to the kid. He put it back under his pillow. I grabbed my shirt and tan sweats pants. "So, do you like her?" He turned red a bit. "Y-Yeah, m-maybe a little bit" I smiled.

"D-Don't laugh at me!" "I'm not" "Yeah, considering the fact he likes Alexa" I stopped and I warmed up. "You're nuts. I don't like her" "Um, yes, you do" I turned to him. "Oh, yeah. And what about you, Romeo? You like Violet" He stared at me with a blank expression. I turned and got ready for bed

Alexa POV:

I was in a dark place, walking, looking for something. Then I was grabbed by my throat and felt my energy being drained, and I tried to fight back.

I gasped and sat up at the same. I was breathing heavily. I looked over at Hannah. She was sound asleep. I carefully peered down at Violet. She was still asleep as well. I couldn't though. I quietly got up and walked down the hallway. I heard everyone else asleep. I went up on deck. It was cold, but I didn't care. I walked over to the edge and stared out into the forest. I saw something move and looked closer.

She blended into the forest. Her black hair was waist length and she had grey eyes. I gasped. "Ashlyn!" "I have to go" She said in a quiet voice and ran. "Wait!" I followed her through the forest, trying to keep close. "Hey, Ashlyn, wait!" I finally came out of the forest to see the water temple. I saw her run inside. "Ashlyn!"

I followed in. It was wide and cool. There were water falls on the side that sent a mist through the air, and a small stone bridge led to a stone table that held the 2 platinum fan blades. Ashleyn then stood in front of them. I smiled. "Ashlyn, I've been-""Don't worry Alexa" Then she grew taller and started to turn black with red eyes. "I'm fine" It was an evil female voice. I gasped, then reached at my side for my weapon, but then remember that I left them on the bounty.

"Forgot something?" "Y-You can't hurt me! You-You're just a shadow! You-You're not even here!" "And that's why you'll remove the weapon for me" "Pfft! Yeah, like I would do that!" "Oh, then how will you save her?" It disappeared to show the real Ashlyn, knocked out and tied up in chains. I took a step forward. "Tick Tock" Then the voice laughed evilly. I bowed my head, then knew what I had to do.

I ran for the weapons. I flipped and grabbed them in mid-flip. "Ninja-Go!" I spinjitzued my way over to Ashlyn, cutting the chains and catching her. I stopped at the side of the cave, in my ninja suit. I carefully placed her down. Then I was struck on the back of the head, and I fell, almost passing out. I heard, "She's lucky that the dragon fell asleep" "Let's go. She's made her mind that she wants the evil from her instead of the green ninja's daughter"_ Sophia._ Then I blacked.

Amanda POV:

I woke up and sat up. Something didn't feel right. I got out of bed. Kai sat up, still half asleep. "What's wrong?" "Something's not right" I walked to the girl's room and turned on the light. Hannah and Violet groaned. But silence from Alexa's bed. I walked over and saw that it was empty. "She's gone" Violet got up. "Where is she?" "I don't know, but it's never good when she disappears"

I stepped into the hallway and made my way toward the deck, everyone starting to get up. I got up there and looked around. Riley, Tyler and Violet came up, all 3 in their ninja suits, Riley and Tyler still half asleep. "What's going on?" "Alexa is missing" "Look" There were foot prints on the ground. "This way" We ran through the forest, pushing through the branches.

We came to a large temple that seemed to be made of water. "Alexa has to be in there" We ran to the door, which were closed. We all tried to open it. "It…won't…budge!" Finally it moved and we walked in. It would have been beautiful except I was looking for my daughter. "Alexa!" I turned and saw her passed out next to…good lord, is that…?

Lloyd POV:

We were running through the forest, looking for my lost student. We came to the water temple. We had trouble opening the door, but we got it opened. We went in. the water temple was the most beautiful thing built. The platinum fan blades were gone form their stone table. I looked around…"Alexa!" I turned to see my lost student…

With…no, i-is it her? I walked over with my students and Alexa's parents. I knelt down next to her, her black hair spread out, most of the color drained from her face, cuts littered her face and she had a tattered grey shirt and grey pants. It-It's her.

My wife, Ashlyn.

**Well, Lloyd with reunited with his wife. And who is 'she' the one that wants the evil in Alexa? And does Sam have something for Sophia? Does Alexa have something for Riley and vice versa? So many questions! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I really have nothing to say really. Review!**

Alexa POV:

Ow, my head. I opened my eyes and I'm back in my room, and I see Tyler Violet and Riley. I try to remember. I was in the water temple and I had just rescued-"Ashlyn!" I quickly sat up-_BAM!_ - And I fell back, clutching my forehead. I had sat up and slammed my head against the top bunk. I must have been on Violet's bed. "Are you okay?" "I'll get an ice pack" Tyler left the room. "Ow" "Alexa are you okay?" "Yeah, but is-?" "She's fine, Lloyds looking after her" "He's incredibly grateful Alexa" Tyler came back with an ice pack, my mom and dad behind him. I slowly sat up. "Here" "Thanks" I placed it against my forehead. "Alexa…that was a very dumb thing to do" "I'm fine, thanks" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Sorry Alexa" "Alexa why did you go?" "I-I had to. I-I didn't fell right. And I had another dream and I couldn't sleep" My mother had that look. "Mom, what's wrong?" "Amanda?" She took a deep breath. "Can I speak to Alexa alone?" Everyone left. "Mom? What's wrong?" She sat down on the bed. "Alexa, you know I have a certain gift" "Yeah, your spirit sight" "Well, I think you have it. But…it's stronger than mine" "Stronger? How-?" "I don't know. But it is" M head seemed to hurt more now. Why is it stronger?

Lloyd POV:

Ashlyn was still asleep in our room, the color still drained from her face. I was sitting next to her, stroking her hair. For 3 years, she's been missing along with our daughter. I smiled as I recalled the day I first met Ashlyn.

* * *

_I'm just walking through Ninjago city in a green T-shirt and jeans. With nothing going on, I could relax. But my uncle had passed a few weeks before. The last of my family. I was looking down and wasn't paying attention-BAM! I walked into someone and a box fell, spilling books. "Oh dear" "So sorry" I looked up to see…a beautiful woman with grey eyes and long black hair. I bent down to help her pick up the books. "I'm Ashlyn" "Lloyd" She lifted her head. "Hey, you're the legendary green ninja" "Oh you've heard of me?" "Yeah. You're pretty famous" "So…how come you're not flipping out crazy like most girls" "Cause I'm not one for titles" I liked her already. I hated being surrounded by girls._

_I helped her finish putting up the books. "Need help?" I asked when I saw how many books she had. She smiled. "Yes please" I took some of the books and we walked down the street. "So…where do you live?" "The east side of the city" It's where the medium level people live. Not poor but not rich either. She was leading me to the children's hospital, which is what all the books were for. We started talking about ourselves. Ashlyn was patient and sweet. When we got to the outside of the hospital she took the books back. "So…when can I see you again?" She smiled. "Well, my shift is over at 8:30. You can pick me up later" "Sweet. If you want me to, I can take you aboard the bounty" "Really? That would be amazing!" We said our goodbyes as she walked in the hospital._

_Later at 8:30 I waited outside the hospital. I had told everyone about her and they seemed to like it. I saw her walk out. I waved and she smiled and waved back. She walked over. "Well, shall we be off?" She giggled and followed me to the bounty._

* * *

I knew at that moment that she was the one for me. I loved her from that moment on.

She stirred. I straightened up. "A-Ashlyn?" "L-Lloyd?" Her eyes opened slowly. Then they opened all the way, with surprise. "Lloyd!" She quickly sat up and hugged me, me embracing her with all my might, but trying not to crush her. "I've missed you so much Ashlyn!" "I-I've missed you too, Lloyd!" She then held me at arm's length, fear in her eyes. "Th-They have her Lloyd! They-They have Sophia!" "I know, but don't worry, we'll get her back" "They-They say that they're going to take the evil in her"

"Not anymore" We looked and my students were standing there, Alexa telling us that. "I heard some darkies, before I blacked out, that 'she' was going to use my evil" "I-If they're going to use yours…Lloyd, they might kill Sophia!" I stood up. "Well ,we won't let that happen" We're coming too" "Not you Alexa. I need you to stay here just in case" She nodded her head in agreement. "And you 3 need to stay back too" They nodded their heads as well.

"I'll gather the others and we'll head off" I turned to Ashlyn. "Do you have an idea where she might be?" "Th-They held us prisoners in the Dark caves, near the underworld" I nodded. "B-But how will you get there?" "I know one way"

Amanda POV:

We went with Lloyd to fetch an old friend if his. We were coming up on a large cave. "Are you sure he's still here?" "Certain" We walked in. I was nervous too, for I was about to see an old friend. We heard growling. "Hello my old friend" Four large heads peered out of the shadows.

The ultra-dragon. Lloyd hid him here to keep him safe. Behind the dragon came 3 smaller dragons. Star, Ivy, and Ray. Me, Sarah, and Kim walked over to them. "Hello, girl" She snorted at me and nuzzled up. Since midnight and ember went off on their own, she has been kind of upset. "Well, we aren't going to get there standing here. Let's go" We saddled up and took off. The guys had to ride with Lloyd.

We were flying high. "So how are we getting to the Dark caves?" The dragons all roared and dove at a fast rate. "What's going on?!" "I don't know!" Then they all fired their powers in one spot. And a purple and green portal appeared. "Hold on!" We flew through it.

What seemed like a second later, we fell off our dragons onto a rock floor. "We're here" Kai helped me up and I saw our surroundings better. It was dark and several tunnels led to different caves. "Look!" There, we saw a small cave that had a small cage and in it was-"Sophia!" Lloyd whispered. We started to walk along the edge. We saw some guards ahead. Sarah and Cole knocked them out easily. We saw the group guarding her. She was asleep in the cage, wearing a tattered grey shirt and grey pants, just like Ashlyn was. The group was small, and it caused suspicion to me. But we snuck down and beat them down. Lloyd kicked the finaly one down.

"D-Dad?" He turned and Sophia was sitting up. "Sophia!" Her eyes got wide. "Y-You need to get out! Sh-She's expecting you!" "Who?" then the room fill with knock out gas. And we all passed out.

* * *

When we woke up, I was tied to something. I then realized that that something was Kai. I looked around and we were all tied up in pairs. Then the general walked over. "Hm, this will be fun killing them" "Silence, dusk" He backed up, to reveal a figure all made of shadows with red eyes, but took the form of a…girl? A girl of Alexa's age. "I know what you're thinking. But I am made from the pulverized dark matter that was destroyed with the dark island. But luckily, some of it found it's way here to Ninjago." She looked around then her red eyed flared.

"Where…is the girl?" "She was not with them" "AH!" She whipped around to him. "I specifically told you I want her! I want to feed on that unwanted evil in her, and take a form!" He bowed. "I will see that we find her" And he walked off. The dark matter cloud came over to me. "I know she is the offspring of you, wind ninja" I scowled. "But because of that, she has a special power. A power that can destroy me, and I need to feed off her evil" She chuckled evilly. "Why am I telling you? You won't live long enough to see" And she floated off, leaving us without any way to escape.

Alexa POV:

Well ,this is perfect. We're here with Ashlyn, My aunt Nya, Sam, and Hannah. But I felt something wrong. The others were in trouble. I paced the brig. "Alexa, calm down, I'm sure they're fine" They're not. Tehn I felt a ping and stpped suddenly. "Alexa, what's wrong?" A vision flashed. Everyone was tied up and they were about to be tortured. And it ended.

"We have to go and help!" "What makes you say that?" "I just do" I turned to Ashlyn. "How do we get to the Dark Caves" "You have to take dragons and they have to combine their powers. They usually know what to do when you say the name" "Well, perfect, we have no dragons" Then I got an idea. "But I know where we can get some"

Riley POV:

"ALEXA, YOU HAVE GONE OFF THE DEEP END!" She had us flying the dragons that tried to kill us! I'm clinging onto the saddle for dear life. "Riley, calm down!" "So how do we get to the Dark Caves?" Then they all roared and dove. I swear, someone was screaming, but I think it was me. They all fired their powers and a purple and green portal opened. "Here we go!"

It was dark, then we flew through tunnels. "Whoa!" "Where are we?!" "We...are about to crash! Hold on!" Then the dragons dipped their heads and we busted through rock. We crashed into an opening right in the middle of a large group of darkies. One of them shouted 'ninja!' and they came to surround us. We got our weapons out and started to fight them. But there were too many. "Um, these guys are not, I repeat, NOT backing down!"

"Violet! Remember the tornado of creation?" "Y-Yeah, but how can that help us?" "We have to make our own!" "What's the tornado of creation?" "We have to combine our spinjitzu!" "Okay, I thought being a ninja was a dumb idea. Thought riding dragons that hate us was a bad idea. THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA!" "But Riley it may work!" "Oh, fine!" "Let's go!"

"Water!"

"Stars!"

"Shadows!"

"Sand!"

"NINJA-GO!"

Okay I take back what I said about the tornado of creation being a terrible idea, this is awesome! Wait till we kick their butts for good.

Alexa POV:

We finally beat these darkies down. We spun our way over to the main cave as it died down. When it was over, we ran in. There were 2 caves; one led to a large room, the other led to…the others! "Alexa?" I looked at Violet "Your choice" "You help the others. I'm gonna find this darkie queen." We ran our separate ways.

I ran to the large room. There was a stone throne at the end. "Hello" I whipped out my fans and turned around. It was empty. Then I was grabbed by my throat and…I felt my energy being drained. My dream! It came true! A black smoke flowed out of my mouth and into…a shadow clump. "Yes! I must feed on her evil!" I kicked the guy behind me and he stumbled. The smoke stopped. "No!" Then it ran off, but it looked like a human girl now. I tried to follow.

She ran down a hallway, then threw a purple fire ball at me. I ducked and kept running. I had her trapped in a corner. "Nowhere to run" Purple flames lit her hands. She didn't have a face. She had smoky black skin and hair that rolled into shadows, but still had red eyes. She hasn't taken all my evil yet. She threw another fire ball at me. I ducked and sprayed a shot of water at her, hitting her dead on, blinding her with water. "Ah!" I tried to tackle her down, but then she tackled me down at my neck. She had a fire ball in her hands ready to attack me.

Then more black smoke trickled out of my mouth. She started to take a full form. Then green fire attacked her in the face. She got up and ran. I got up and followed. "Alexa!" She stopped at a blue and black portal. And she had Sophia tied up and she was taking her with her where ever she was going. "I'll be back for you!" The, taking Sophia with her, she jumped through the portal.

I took about 3 steps when it closed, the last thing I heard was Sophia screaming. The others finally caught up. "Alexa…are you-?" "Yeah…but she has Sophia" "Who?" "That dark queen" My mother placed a hand on my shoulder. "We'll get her" "No"

"I'll get her"

Ashlyn POV:

We were waiting for the others. "Mom, are dad and Violet okay?" "I don't know Sam. We won't know until we see them." Hannah was worried. "Are my parents okay?" I knelt down next to her. "Don't worry. They'll be fine" Then we heard roaring. I stood up. "Is that?" "It's them!" Sam and Hannah ran out, me and Nya following. "Mom, Dad!" "Violet, Dad!" Cole and Sarah scooped Hannah up and hugged her. Jay hugged Sam. "Lloyd!" I ran towards him and embraced him. "I-I'm sorry. We could not rescue Sophia" "But the past is the past" "And there is always the future"

"Cool!" "Your dragons are awesome!" It was true. They had new dragons. "Violet, can I fly your dragon sometime?" "When you are much older" Jay and Nya laughed. "Well, we didn't get them today…" "But we'll get them another day"

Alexa put her fist in the middle. Then the others joined in.

"NINJA-GO!"

**Well, looks like it's over…WRONG! I will have one more chapter and you all are going to L.O.V.E it! Review!**


	12. Bonus Chapter

**Well, you will love this chapter! But after this, it's over and I will make a new story: Ninjago: Mysterious power. Review!**

Tyler POV:

We were all relaxing in the game room, Alexa and Riley trying to beat each other in a game. But Violet wasn't here. I walked over to the stairs that led to the deck, and there she was. Her raven black hair, still in its high ponytail, fluttered in the wind. I gulped and was about to take a step when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I felt the hair on my neck rise.

"I will say this-""Once, yes. But…that won't stop me from loving Violet" He was quiet, but I continued. "Violet is…amazing. I've wanted to get to know her the entire time I'm here. And…I won't stop trying, even if you kill me" He was still silent. _"Oh dear lord, what did I just do?!" _He sighed. "Well, all I was going to say is…take care of her…but I guess I didn't need to" He let got and walked off. I was finally able to breathe. I took a deep breath and walked up on deck.

Violet POV:

It was beautiful tonight. The stars littered the sky, the wind blowing. "Hey Violet" I turned and Tyler walked up to me. The butterflies danced in my stomach. "Hey" He looked up. "Beautiful, aren't they?" "Yes" I looked into his eyes as he looked at me. "So…how did Sensei find you?" He took a deep breath. "To be honest…you" "Me?" "Yes. The first time Sensei came, I let him stay. Then I had a dream and I saw you. Your hair, your eyes…everything. I fell in love with you when I first saw you and was determined to find out who you are. Now I see you are-"

I kissed him. A full kiss on the lips. I think I either did it to shut him up or…because that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. He was quiet, but I had startled him. But it was a full, long kiss in the lips. And it was…amazing. My arms found their way around his neck, then his arms around my waist. Then we slightly drew apart. I opened my eyes, and he opened his. His icy blue eyes…that were like stars themselves.

We stood there in each other's arms. "W-Wow" I giggled. "Tyler, you are the most amazing guy I've ever met. I also fell in love with you the first time I saw you. I-I was afraid you wouldn't love me back" I smiled. "Now I see what a fool I was" He smiled. Then I kissed him again.

Alexa POV:

"I win!" I jumped up in victory. "No fair!" My dad laughed. I looked at the clock and saw how late it was. "Well, it' late. Better get some rest" Riley looked around. "Where did Tyler and Violet go?" "Let's check on deck" We walked over to the stairs…and we both froze.

There were up there, in each other's arms…kissing. They had kissed! Me and Riley gave out a cheer. We started them and they drew apart. "I knew it!" We walked up to them. "I so knew it!" Violet rolled her eyes. "Yes, Alexa, you were right" I laughed. "Should we…leave?" "No you killed the moment" "Well, it's late anyway" We walked down the hall way to our rooms, then, at the top of my lungs I shouted, "VIOLET LOVES TYLER!" "ALEXA!" I laughed as I ran up on deck as my angered cousin chased me.


End file.
